Deadman Wonderland
by Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya
Summary: Author's note:Before any of you decide to be brutal with the criticism, please keep in mind that this is my first time actually writing. I mess around a lot, but in this, I'm really trying to make it... readable. I changed and will be changing a lot of names in the story because I felt more comfortable with it. If anyone wants to give some constructive criticism, please do.


**_Author's note: Before any of you decide to be brutal with the criticism, please keep in mind that this is my first time actually writing. I mess around a lot, but in this, I'm really trying to make it... readable. I changed (and will be changing) a lot of names in the story because I felt more comfortable with it. If anyone wants to give some constructive criticism, please do. Just don't be too mean. I don't think my little girl heart can take it. Thank you!_**

* * *

Another simple day at high school for me. I always come to class early with the rest of the "losers" at school. It's not that I WANT to go to class, it's just that there are too many fucking idiots outside and I really do NOT want to have to deal with their goddamn stupidity.

I heard high-pitched laughter and giggles at the doorway and I already know Benny's about to walk in with his hoes. I mean... female friends. Actually, no, I mean his hoes. He himself is a man-hoe. His fucking dick knows what every pussy in school feels like other than mine.

_Honestly, Benny, take a break,_ I thought to myself.

He walked over to me and sat on my desk. "Good morning, cutie," he said with his idiotic yet charming smile. "How are you today?" He sounded a bit too happy for my taste.

"Can you get the fuck off my desk?" I sneered. "I'd prefer it if your dick wasn't so damn close to my face." I flicked his thigh as a warning that said, "Either you fuck off or I fuck you up."

He sat in his rightful spot: his desk. Unfortunately, it was right next to mine. That meant that every fucking day I had to deal with his idiocy. He brought out his phone and said, "Whatever, Sandra." A holographic video popped up on his phone of some weird-looking theme park-type place. "Deadman Wonderland," it said, "ten years after the great Tokyo earthquake - built for the reviving of Tokyo, based on tourist attractions. It is the only fully publicly operated prison in Japan! - Welcome to Deadman Wonderland! All adults and children, let's dream well! This summer's biggest hit, the Lunatic Parade, starts now!"

I raised a brow and looked over at Benny. "Deadman Wonderland? That's where we're going for our next field trip, right?" I looked it over and noticed too many bright colors for me to enjoy. "Seems so... weird. I don't think I'm gonna go..."

"Come on, we should go," he sang. "It's the last time we're ever gonna see each other before summer starts! Then you're off to your shit-ass family trip or whatever. And I'm gonna be here watching grass grow. So we're going."

I let out a giggle. "Alright, fine. When is the field trip, again?" As I looked over to him I noticed his eyes were the size of moon. It was something over my shoulder. "What?" I asked. I turned around to a find man floating in an odd ripped-up red suit. "What the hell...? W- We're on the third floor...!" The only part of his skin that was showing was the bottom half of his face. That smile. I'll never forget that smile. A smile that spreads from ear to ear. The next thing I knew there was an explosion and everyone was screaming bloody Mary and I blacked out...

* * *

I woke up to the familiar smell of blood. _What... what happened just now...?_ I looked around to see nothing but red covering the walls and the desks, or whatever was left of them. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but once they did, I saw Benny with a blank stare on his face. "Benny! Benny what-" That's when my eyes fully adjusted. The man in the red suit was now inside of the classroom holding Benny's severed head by his hair. The sight of it froze me. I sat there, in a pool of everyone's blood, staring straight into the eyes of my dead best friend. Everyone else was dead as well. _Why? Why kill EVERYBODY BUT ME? Is this that asshole's way of tortring me? Who is he? WHY DID HE FUCKING DO THIS?_

As much as the anger boiled up inside of me, I simply could not move. Even as the man in the red suit turned around, smiled, and leaned down so his covered eyes could meet mine, my body stood still. He moved his arm aback and I noticed something like a red jewel in his hand. His smiled widened and it seemed to be what was holding me in place. In the blink of an eye the man in the red suit jerked his hand forward and shoved the jewel straight into the middle of my chest and again, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital to the sound of Channel 2 News. "As a result of the explosion in the nearby high school," the reporter started, "twenty-four students' lives were taken. The police suspect that this could have only been done with help from an insider. They decided to arrest the only survivor: fifteen-year-old Kassandra Penias." My heart dropped at the sound of my name. _How could they arrest me? I've done a ton of shit in the past like steal chips from a gas station, give my siblings a few broken bones, and even punched a teacher in the face, but I would NEVER kill the people I love!_

As the confusion and hate built up in my brain, three policemen walked through my curtains. The first officer spoke. "Kassandra Penias? I'm Officer Truman. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." Before I could even take a breath, the other two officers already had the handcuffs on me and we were walking out the door.

"Wait a minute!" I said as we walked through the halls. "I didn't do this! I couln't have done this! I'm just a kid! There was a guy in a red suit, he did this! He killed all those students!" My mind suddenly went to the thought of the jewel he rammed into my chest. I looked down shirt to find that there was nothing there; no bandages, no scar. _How the hell...?_ "That fucking BASTARD!"

"Hey, can you shut the hell up?" Officer Truman spat. "Whether you did it or not you're not gonna be found innocent no matter what. They couldn't find anyone else connected to this fucking massacre and they have to blame it on someone. Unfortunately, that 'someone' is you. Hell, you don't even have a lawyer."

_Lawyer?_ Walking toward us was a tall, thin man in a fancy light blue suit. "Hello, all," he sang. His voice reminded me of the pedophilic ice-cream men you see in movies. "A warm 'hi' to you, Sandra. I'm your new lawyer, Mr. Tamaki. I know we haven't met, but don't worry, I'll be sure to do all I can to make sure the jury realizes you're innocent. I mean, teenagers can do damage, right? But not this much damage. Ah... I remember when I was a teenager-"

Officer Truman cut him off. "Listen, bud, I'd hate to interrupt your little story, but we've got somewhere to be."

"Oh, of course," Mr. Tamaki said. "I might as well walk with you outside, right? That way I can finish my story!"

I let out an irritated sigh. _First I find out I'm going to jail and now I have to deal with this idiot's pointless story? Highlight of my fucking day..._

* * *

A woman in a fancy police uniform and giant tits handed us female prisoners a small bag and said, "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland, ladies. I'm Head Officer Makina. In your sacks you-" A woman across from me started to chuckle at the word "sacks." I'm not one to judge, but that woman's short haircut made her look like a lesbian. Makina turned to her. "Number 0375, is something funny?"

The woman called Number 0375 took one glance at Makina's chest, licked her lips, and said, "No, ma'am." _She's a fucking lesbian, _I thought.

Makina went back to speaking. "In the sacks-" more chuckles "-that I just handed to you all, you'll find things you'll need to survive at least one day here at DW. That includes a rule book. Be sure to study that. DW has a very strict ruling system. If you don't follow the rules, you will die. There are also little 'candies' in there. It's not exactly candy. Those of you on death row need to listen up carefully now."

I jerked into attention. _I'm on death row... That Tamaki bastard is the worst lawyer ever... He basically wrote "GUILTY" all over my goddamn face..._

Makina continued. "Those 'candies' are actually antidotes. The collars around your neck are constantly pumping poison into your blood stream. The candies are what stop you from falling to the floor. If you don't eat one of those candies every three days, you will die. In other words, your sentance will be carried out." She waited a few seconds for everyone to grasp the concept of candy actually saving your life. "We really do mean serious business here at Deadman Wonderland. We don't fuck around. Are there any questions?"

Number 0375 raised her hand. Before Makina could call on her, she said, "I'd like to know how big those tits are..."

_Are you fucking kidding me? Chop her head off. Please._

"I'm a G," Makina answered with annoyance. "Now all of you get to your cells. I'm sure you all know where that is. Again, read your rule book. Or die. I couldn't care less. Now go."

* * *

After leaving my things in my cell, I went out to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches. There were a lot of prisoners out there just hanging around all happy and calm. It gave me the impression that this place wouldn't be too bad. _Good,_ I thought. _I don't need some stupid prison system torturing me...* My mind went back to seeing Benny's face covered blood and the fact that his head was... I had to stop myself from puking up my lunch._ _That fuck-face in the red suit. He did this. I'm gonna get him someday..._ Suddenly, deep sorrow started to rise inside of the pit of my stomach. _He killed EVERYONE! Everyone I've ever loved. Everyone I've ever fucking cared about! _ I felt a tear drip down my cheek. "I... I just wanna die...!" Just then a girl that seemed to drop out of the sky landed directly in front of my face. I jumped. "Who the hell are you?"

Her face was innocent and her outfit basically covered every inch of her body. She had on black skinny jeans, shoes, a jacket, and even wore gloves to cover her hands. Hell, she had a scarf on, too, so I couldn't even see her neck. She tilted her head. "Die?" Her voice was high and it reminded me of a little girl. She seemed about my age though. "Well, if you really wanna die, I might as well help you!" She tore out the curb on the concrete with strength no human should have.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm helping you out, silly girl!" She swung at me. I dodged, but she pretty much obliterated the bench I was on. "You said you wanted to die, so I'm here to kill you!" She swung again, but this time I barely dodged her. She grazed my forearm and blood trickled a bit.

I glared at her. "Can you please stop swinging at me?"

The girl dropped the strip of concrete in her hands. "So you DON'T want me to kill you? Were you only lying when you said you wanted to die?"

"Of course I don't want you to kill me! But... but the part about dying... it's just that-" A sudden thought hit me. "Wait a second, who the fuck are you? Where did you come from?"

Her eyes widened. "Sandra doesn't remember me?"

"Remember you...? How the hell do you know my name?"

She grinned. "I'm Reeca, silly! We're best friends!"

_Reeca? What kind of fucking name is that? Who IS this girl?_ "We're not friends! I don't even kn-" I noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. _This damn girl... She's irritating the crap out of me... Why does she have to me so damn childish?_ "What the hell is wrong?"

"We ARE friends!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Why don't you remember? We were little, but you should remember! I remembered YOU!"

I really didn't want to deal with her fucking water works... "Alright, we're friends!"

The tears on her face seemed to disappear. "Friends forever and ever for the rest of our lives?"

_I'm about to kill this bitch..._ "Yeah... sure... whatever..."

"Promise?" The innocence in her eyes seemed to dig at my soul, find my smile, and glue it onto my face.

It's been a while since I smiled. It was a nice feeling. So I said, "Yes."

She jumped up in joy. "Yay! Reeca and Sandra! Best friends forever and ever! Yeah!" She hopped up and down yelling that over and over.

"Hey, cunt!" A deep feminine voice seemed to creep up behind her. I looked over to see that it was the woman called Number 0375. "What the hell are you so damn happy about, bitch?" Before Reeca could answer, the lady's eyes averted to me. "Hey, aren't you the little fucker who killed an entire class of high school kids?" She shoved Reeca to the ground and walked over to me. "So why'd you do it?"

I glared at her and growled, "I didn't."

She grabbed my throat and lifted me up well above the ground. As I tried to gasp for air, she said, "Listen, asswipe. NOBODY looks at me like that, understand?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Reeca get up with the cutest angry face I have ever seen. It was impossible to take her seriously. "Get away from her!" she screamed. She swung her leg toward Number 0375 and I swear I heard her ribs crack. Reeca stood in front of the woman as she coughed up blood. "Don't you EVER touch my best friend, you big meanie head!"

While Reeca turned around to help me up, Number 0375 grabbed the slab of concrete from earlier and threw it Reeca's head knocking her out.

* * *

_**Tamaki**_

Tamaki looked to Makina's eyes and said, "She's on death row anyway." He picked up a ragdoll that creepily resembled Kassandra Penias. Even her clothes were exactly the same; almost like a voodoo doll. "Might as well get rid of her now." He scratched at the doll's chest until there was a little hole right in the middle. "She could be far too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Makina asked. "DW will always be more dangerous than the prisoners, Tamaki."

He let out a sigh. "I know..." he said as he made the doll dance. "I just think she'll be too much for us to handle, that's all."

Makina's turn to sigh. "Fine. Just be sure to make it look like an accident."

"But of course, dear Makina." He grabbed a bright ball with the Deadman Wonderland logo face. It was exactly the same as the one in the courtyard. "I always hate cleaning up after my own messes." Tamaki dropped the ball right on the doll's head and giggled as he watched the doll get crushed.

* * *

_**Kassandra**_

Number 0375 grabbed me by the throat and lifted me above the ground again. She breathed on my neck and whispered in my ear, "I'll go easy on you. I admit, you're kinda cute. I just might save you for later." Just then, a horrible noise came from where the DW logo was standing proudly. I looked to see that it was actually falling. "Oh shit!" Number 0375 shouted. She threw me to the ground next to Reeca and ran off to safety.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ The sphere was directly above us. _I don't want to die like this... I'm gonna live... and... avenge my friends!_ The blood from the graze in my arm slithered its way to my hand and formed a sphere. _Red man, I'm coming for you..._ The blood orb grew bigger and bigger. I raised my arm so my hand was only to inches away from the falling DW sphere. Without me even noticing, the blood orb shot from my hand and had the power to disintegrate the sphere. Then, as usual, I passed out.

* * *

_**Tamaki**_

Makina had already left as Tamaki stared with his eyes wide open at the screen in his office showing the view of the courtyard where Kassandra had just blown apart the DW sphere. "She... she channelled her own Branch of Sin...!" He grabbed the doll of Kassandra. "You, my angel, shall see the true excitement of this prison." He watched as the medics carried Kassandra to the infirmary and left Reeca under the rubble. "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland."


End file.
